Azama
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: "On meurt tous un jour. Il est donc inutile de sauver la vie d'autrui !". Azama l'avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois, énervant au plus au moins son entourage.


« On meurt tous un jour. Il est donc inutile de sauver la vie d'autrui ! »

Azama l'avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois, énervant au plus au moins son entourage. Bien que ce dernier aurait du avoir l'habitude… Seule Setsuna n'était pas touchée par cette phrase. Mais ce n'est pas comme si quoique-ce-soit pouvait la toucher, à vrai dire… Elle ne comptait donc pas.

Le moine n'avait aucune honte à dire ce qu'il pensait, quand bien même il s'attirait la foudre de pas mal de gens. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Il vivait sa vie au jour le jour en ne se préoccupant que de sa petite personne. Ses connaissances étaient formel : il était un égoïste moqueur et irrespectueux, ne servant même pas correctement Dame Hinoka. Comment pouvait-elle le garder à son service ? Là était le mystère. Par attachement, sans doute. Mais pouvait-on vraiment s'attacher à cet individu ?

C'était même à ce demander si il pouvait aimer quelqu'un ! Il n'avait jamais fais preuve de gentillesse, à moins que ça ne soit pour faire une mauvaise blague par la suite, et avait un caractère désagréable. Le genre à penser à sa propre survie et à laisser les autres mourir sans rien faire !

Alors… _Pourquoi_ ?

« AZAMA ! »

Le hurlement de Hinoka retentit sur le champ de bataille, sonnant comme un écho dans les oreilles de son vassal. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, grimaçant de douleur, son propre cri coincé dans la gorge. La princesse était tombée de son pégase. Une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Son animal s'était pris une flèche dans le flan et s'était cambré, faisant perdre l'équilibre à sa cavalière qui s'était retrouvée au sol, trop sonnée pour se relever malgré ses efforts. Elle s'était retrouvée en cible facile. Une nuée de flèches avait été projeté vers elle. Mais jamais la jeune fille n'avait été atteinte. Azama s'était interposé.

Il s'écroula sur la droite, devant elle. Sa tête vint frapper la terre. Du sang lui remonta dans la gorge. Il toussa, crachant le liquide rouge par la même occasion. Respirant difficilement, il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ne sentait-il plus son corps ? Ou bien, au contraire, baignait-il dans la douleur ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait assurer, c'était sa tête qui tournait et sa vision qui s'assombrissait.

« AZAMA ! »

C'était la seule chose qu'entendait le moine. Le cri désespéré de sa maitresse. Si celle-ci n'avait pas été sonnée par sa chute, elle se serait sûrement précipitée sur lui. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il la trouvait amusante, cette princesse. Forte aux premiers abords, elle cachait en réalité une véritable sensibilité ! Et derrière cette sensibilité, elle cachait une âme de battante.

C'est ce qui lui avait plue lors de leur première rencontre.

Elle était aussi tombée de son pégase ce jour là, mais c'était dû à son manque d'expérience et non pas à une quelconque attaque ennemi. La chute avait été de bien plus haut : 20 mètres environs. Jeune fille fragile entre la vie et la mort… Azama s'en moquait bien.« On meurt tous un jour. Il est donc inutile de sauver la vie d'autrui ! » Et oui. Déjà à ce moment, il avait cette philosophie. Mais leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le guérisseur était resté muet de stupeur. Hinoka avait un regard enragé. Un regard flamboyant. Un regard qui avait enflammé l'être entier du moine ! Il avait eu une révélation. Ce n'était pas une fille banale. Ce n'était pas une princesse normale. Elle était Hinoka, une femme battante et juste, prête à tout pour ses objectifs et défiant la mort, même dans les cas les plus désespérés. Azama avait alors été traversé d'une pensée : il mourait pour cette femme.

« AZAMA ! »

Sa maitresse se tenait au-dessus de lui, les yeux baignés de larmes, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle tremblait, morte de peur. Incapable d'articuler autre chose que le prénom de son vassal.

« ...Vous ressemblez à une enfant, Dame Hinoka... »

Sa voix était faible mais la moquerie était bien là. Il ne savait même pas comment il était parvenu à parler sans bégayer. Cependant, la princesse ne réagit pas, gardant son expression terrifiée. Elle n'osait pas le toucher ailleurs que son épaule, son corps étant parcourut de flèches. Si on lui retirait, il mourrait d'hémorragie. Mais, même sans lui retirer, la sentence semblait inévitable.

« Azama... »

Ca ne provenait pas de la chevalière pégase. Le moine le savait. Il avait reconnut sans mal la voix de Setsuna. Cette stupide archer toujours dans la lune…

Elle était arrivée au service de Hinoka à peine quelques mois avant lui. Des leur première rencontre, le guérisseuses avait sut qu'elle était un phénomène. Pendante la tête en bas, les pieds attachés par une corde, elle s'était retrouvé coincée au beau milieu de la forêt par un piège de chasseur. Pour changer. D'une simplicité d'esprit incroyable, Azama s'était retrouvé exaspéré par elle un nombre incalculable de fois.

Un rire lui échappa. Hinoka et Setsuna… Deux femmes vraiment anormales. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'elles avaient cuisiner ensemble. Un incendie s'était déclaré et il avait fallut évacuer tout le château en attendant que les secours arrive. C'était amusant d'en reparler à la princesse : elle rougissait de honte à chaque fois et prenait une mine boudeuse. L'archer, elle, semblait croire qu'être un _danger ambulant_ était un compliment. Tellement stupide… Bien que c'était peut être cette stupidité qui faisait que Setsuna était Setsuna.

Tiens, d'ailleurs… la bleuté était maintenant dans son champ de vision, juste à côté de Hinoka.

« Pourquoi ris-tu... ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Alors il se contenta de sourire. Pas son habituel sourire mesquin, mais un étrange sourire voilé de bonheur.

Le bonheur… ? Azama ne s'était jamais demandé si il était heureux ou non. Il s'était toujours contenté de vivre comme il l'entendait. Cela faisait-il de lui un homme heureux ?

« Azama ! » L'interpella Hinoka quand elle vit qu'il avait de moins en moins de réaction.

Le vassal la regarda. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu dans cet état ? Beaucoup de fois.

La princesse faisait de son mieux pour tout garder pour elle, mais elle craquait toujours devant lui et Setsuna. Il y a quelques années, Sakura était tombée gravement malade. Sa sœur ainée n'avait cessé de se faire du soucis. Azama se rappelait très bien qu'un soir, sa maitresse était venu le trouver dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, elle avait fondu en larme devant lui et avait hoqueté qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa cadette meurt. Sûrement avait-elle peur que la maladie soit mortelle. Le moine n'avait pas sut comment réagir, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on se confie à lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas chassé de sa chambre. Il ne s'était pas moqué non plus. Il l'avait simplement écouté. Rien de plus.

« _Tes conseilles sont toujours très sage._ »

Azama ne comprit pas pourquoi cette phrase lui vint en tête. Phrase que lui avait dit sa maitresse quelques mois plus tôt. Phrase qui fut suivit de bien autres :

 _« Tu es bien le seul à me tenir tête de la sorte ! »_

 _« Un vassal ne devrait pas se moquer de son seigneur ! »_

 _« J.. Je ne suis pas une catastrophe ! La cuisine n'est juste pas mon point fort ! »_

Des excuses ridicules, une attitude boudeuse, du respect, de l'estime, de la complicité, du soutiens, de la confiance… C'était sur ça qu'était basé leur relation. Hinoka qui lui faisait la tête lorsqu'il déterrait un souvenir. Hinoka qui lui parlait de tout. Hinoka qui venait le voir des qu'elle avait du temps libre. Hinoka qui restait stupéfaite devant son savoir. Hinoka qui lui confiait sa vie avec plaisir. Hinoka… Hinoka qui lui adressait de doux sourires.

 _« Tu m'as demandé un plat digne d'un grand chef. Alors voilà un plat digne d'un grand chef. »_

Cette fois-ci une phrase de Setsuna, qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait confectionné un plat spécialement pour lui. Plat qui s'était révélé, à sa grande surprise, délicieux.

 _« Oh… Intéressant... »_

 _« Merci du compliment. »_

 _« Tu es gentil. »_

Idiote, rêveuse, simple d'esprit… Mais d'une gentillesse sans égale. Sans rancune. Sans préjugé. Sans arrière pensée. Setsuna qui s'était mise à se reposer sur lui. Sestuna qui le remerciait sans arrêt. Setsuna qui l'écoutait avec attention. Setsuna qui se fichait bien de ses moqueries. Setsuna qui avait des petites attentions pour lui. Setsuna qui ne prenait garde qu'à ses bons côtés.

Quand est-ce que leur trio s'était autant rapproché ? A partir de quel moment le moine avait-il laissé son espace vitale se faire envahir ? A partir de quel moment avait-il ouvert son coeur ?

Les batailles qu'ils avaient surmontés. Les tragédies auxquelles ils avaient du faire face. Les obstacles qu'ils avaient combattus…

Hinoka et Setsuna. Setsuna et Hinoka.

Il eut sa réponse.

Ce fut un « oui. ».

 _Il était heureux._

 _Il ferma les yeux._

Le cris des deux jeunes filles couvrit le champ de bataille :

« **AZAMA** ! »


End file.
